


Not a Virgin

by boaterV



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boaterV/pseuds/boaterV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy doesn't want to sully the red white and blue perfection of Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Virgin

"Darcy I was wondering if.." Steve had decided he was tired of waiting for her. Tired of pretending he to be shy and safe Cap.

"Look Steve I just don't think it would be a good idea. You know you being you, and me being.. Well me being me. It just wouldn't work out. I'm sorry I just think it would be a bad idea." Darcy had a horrible tendency to ramble when she was nervous and Steve always made her nervous.

From the first day Darcy had arrived at the tower she had been overwhelmed by everything. Sure she had met Thor but now there were super heroes just wandering through the hallways, carrying files and talking about productivity as if this was a regular office and they weren't all wearing spandex.

Dropping from the ceiling and smashing things like it was their job. Although it kind of was their job, just not here in the tower. And not while Darcy tried to read People.

Except for Steve.

Steve was polite and kind and courteous and basically everything you thought Captain America would be. The problem was he was also sex on legs. The way his pants fit should have been illegal. And that smile. That smile could be used as a weapon it was so damn tempting.

When turned towards her it had caused Darcy's mind to blank on more than one occasion.

The worst part was that he was flirting with her. Sweet, innocent Cap was flirting with her as if she would sully him with her unworthiness.

She had never thought of herself as less than before but when she compared herself to Steve's perfect innocence she just felt bad. She couldn't do that. It felt un-American.

For the last week he had been trying to talk to her but she had made excuses. She didn't want to tell him no. She didn't trust herself to be that strong.

But she was trapped now and forced to let him down easy and it was so hard when he was looking at her with those amazing blue eyes so she was rambling.

"So you see I'm just not good enough for you." Darcy offered him a weak smile until Steve leaved towards her. Darcy held her breath and pressed herself into the door behind her but he didn't stop.

Steve reached for the knob and turned it reaching for her as she stumbled back. He spun her and pushed her back against the door as it closed. Darcy was vaguely aware that she was in a storage close before Steve was pressing into her.

"Cap I…"

"Steve. My name is Steve." His voice was low and dark and held a hint of menace.

"Steve I think this is…"

"You think you're not good enough for Captain America. You think Captain America is some paragon of virtue. Untouchable and above reproach." His voice held an edge Darcy has never heard before.

"Steve I…"

"Stop. Talking." Darcy gasped. Captain America had just told her to shut up. "Captain America is a mask. I am just a man. I have flaws and needs just like every other man. Dammit Darcy I survived World War II." Darcy raised an eyebrow at that and smiled shyly. "Close enough! I have seen things and done things."

She opened her mouth to talk but Steve wasn't about to let that happen. He tilted his head down as he brought his hand up to wrap in her hair. His lips crashing down on hers as his body pressed her back into the door.

The contact sent Darcy's heart racing and her hands moved up to pull him closer before she could stop them. When his tongue parted her lips she felt her knees go week and she was glad he was pressing her into the door.

When they finally parted for air Darcy's head was spinning and she couldn't remember her carefully crafted argument as to why this was a bad idea.

"Not a virgin." he growled the words at her and loved the shiver that moved across her skin.

"Steve?" his name was a whispered question on her lips.

"So dinner Friday night then?" The smile that tilted his sinful mouth was enough to fuel her fantasies for a year.

"Yes." She wanted to say more but his lips were on hers again and she couldn't remember what was so important.


End file.
